


Tropey af & Multiverse Short Story Collection

by RabbitPie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Papyrus, rated for potential future fics, there will probably be fontcest fic here eventually, tropes live here, underfell tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPie/pseuds/RabbitPie
Summary: I feel like the tropey stuff needs its own collection.





	1. Papyrus Conspiracy Hell and Edgepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited sprintfic. Read at your peril.
> 
> This one's about Underfell Papyrus, his relationship with his brother, and some bonding with Undertale Papyrus. Also Gaster conspiracy.

The Great and Terrible Papyrus could not remember a time when his brother was not afraid of him. He could distantly remember being a child fed food by trembling fingers. He vividly remembered the first day that Sans looked him in the eye. It had been after he’d learned to walk.

His brother was, without a doubt, an utter coward.

Papyrus had never tried to touch him in kindness. To touch him seemed a cruety, and he found himself astonished by the softer, kinder doubles that came from the underground that had beaten his crueller, darker world to the surface.

When the monsters had made it to the surface, it had been uncanny to discover that they all had kinder doubles, already beginning to eek out a life on the surface. It was probably for the best, honestly. Papyrus was not truly sure that the monsters of their underground could have made peace with the humans without the influence of the first monsters.

He was actually quite pleased about his lack of status for once. He didn’t want to have the authority to have to deal with the first monsters, and he didn’t want to have the authority to have to deal with the humans. Frankly, Papyrus would rather stay in the underground, where everything was normal.

But Sans loved the stars, and honestly, Papyrus had been wanting to see him calmer and more confident for a while. He had begun finding himself immensely frustrated, and even curious about Sans’ terror. No matter how he looked at it, Even Sans should not have been so utterly terrified of his child self.

Sans shouldn’t struggle not to throw up when they touched.

The answer came, but not from Sans.

 

Of course, given that he didn’t want to deal with humans or firsties, it was inevitable that he would. Papyrus and his brother had just gotten settled into a house when who should show up but the firstie version of himself and his brother.

The other Papyrus introduced himself loudly, and the Sans had a grin on his face that was only slightly more authentic that Papyrus’ brother’s own. The two said a lot, but the gist of it was that they were wanted at the labs.

Sans – Papyrus’ Sans – dropped what he was carrying with a clatter and stared at them in horror. He took a few steps back. Papyrus glared at his brother for this resurgance of his fear, and told him to stand still. His brother did, quickly coming to heel with a, “Yes Boss.”

The other two looked on like nosy parkers with expressions of bewilderment. There was something very, very different about the relationship between the two, and Papyrus felt abruptly indignant. It was nothing that he could have done that had ruined the relationship between himself and Sans. If Sans would quit being so utterly terrified of him, they’d get along fine, he was sure!

The other Sans dissappeared with a shortcut, and Papyrus growled, remembering the hundred of times his own brother had done that. His growls were echoed by Firstie-him. They shared a look.

“Brothers,” it seemed to say.

There was no judgement there. The other Papyrus was not accusing him, like so many had done, of mistreating his brother, and suddenly Papyrus felt awkward, like the look deserved a response. He wanted more of it, he realised, he wanted the kind, bewildered, frustrated, gaze to stay on him.

“Would you like to come it?” Papyrus asked.

“I would love to!” Firstie answered, and followed him inside.

Sans was gone, as he tended to every time he got spooked. Somehow, Papyrus found himself talking about his brother in his absence, and Firstie nodded along, humming in thought.

“My brother is… kind of the same,” he said.

Papyrus raised an eyebrow. From what he’d seen, the two shared a feeling of irritation and affection, and he’d heard the shorter firstie lay praise on his brother, even in the other Papyrus’ presence. From what he had gathered, they could not be more different.

“I don’t… honestly…” Firstie seemed to be having trouble finding his words. “I honestly sometimes tddon’t feel like he’s talking about he when he talks… like that, I feel like he’s imagining someone else in my shoes. He’s always praised me, since I was a child. And I was a great child! But…”

“It’s like he’s got a whole relationship with you that you never got informed of?” Papyrus asked.

“Exactly like that!” Firstie responded, and then a closed-off expression crossed his face. He laced his fingers together.

“I’m not supposed to know, because Sans likes keeping things from me, but… Do you ever find that you don’t know what you know? Or that you know what you don’t know?”

Papyrus looked at his double, and recalled the sensation of holding instruments, of knowing facts and faces that he’d never seen, and he nodded.

“I don’t know this,” Firstie said. “But… there was a time when my name was Gaster…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fell Papyrus and Sans ideas.
> 
> Papyrus' brother turns up on his doorstep. It's been a while. 
> 
> FEVERY PHONEFIC

There was a knock at Papyrus' door. It wasn't his underlings' coded knock, it was rapid. Something in the rate of the knock told him the monster was desperate. Papyrus wanted to snarl. Surely Snowdin could behave itself for a single day? 

He threw down the chains he'd been fashioning and went downstairs. He grabbed the door open and didn't need to fake the scowl that was on his face.

He opened it on a small, snivelling monster, entirely covered in dark purple clothing. "Out with it."  
The monster looked up at Papyrus' anger and irritation collapsed. He gripped the doorframe for support.  
His brother looked up at him.

-

Papyrus' relief at having his brother returned to him soured quickly. He'd longed to see the monster that had raised him and showered him in praise and kindness again, but this creature was not him. This creature refused to stay in his room and instead made a nest next to the couch. He was as empty-headed as a moldsmall and more flighty than a whimsum.

When Papyrus finally snapped and reacted to his brother as a coward deserved, cutting through the confusion and near content the monster had achieved, he finally saw more than that baby-like blankness.

"B-Boss?"

"What did you call me?"

"B-Boss!"

That wasn't “bro”. It wasn't “brother”.

"B… Y-you... I know I'd do anything for you! So you must be..."

Papyrus felt his world breaking. He'd rather the monster that seemed barely intelligent enough to figure out how to use the sink to this. This...

He grabbed Sans' shoulders. "Yes but That's because we are brothers, I would... I tried..."

He couldn't speak.

Sans' eyes had filled with relief and joy the moment “Yes” had left his mouth. 


	3. Papyrus vs Time, or 'this was meant to be a kustard soulmate fic idk'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is weird. I'm sorry. Papyrus is weird. 
> 
> ... meant to be kustard but the other universe isn't well-established. 
> 
> Writing on a phone is hard!

There was about a one in a hundred chance on any particular day that Sans would get the brainwave he needed to fix the machine in the basement. Papyrus knew that because its been almost a year of timelines jumping back, and Sans has got the machine working thrice. 

It's so exiting when he does! 

The first time he fixed the machine, Papyrus got to see something amazing. His lazy brother took one look at the skittish, scarred version of himself and burst into the most genuine grin he'd ever seen, and Papyrus realised his brother was seeing in colour. 

Twice since then, the machine's been fixed and Sans' eyes have filled with wonder. 

Papyrus thinks that next time he'll tell Sans he can remember the resets that his brother is only able to study. One day he admits his knowledge to Sans and his brother stares at him in shock and drags him into the lab and a pile of information Papyrus can't begin to understand.

Sans grows frustrated, and Papyrus snipes, and neither are ready to face the cool-looking version of himself that comes through the portal. 

The other him doesn't greet them, and with a flash of the same precise magic Papyrus knows from himself his brother is out cold and being dragged through the portal. Papyrus shrieks as it closes and sends a bone of magic that vanishes through the portal as it closes. 

Space-time has never been on Papyrus' side the way out favours his brother, letting the shorter skeleton slip through reality. Space and time are mercurial around Papyrus, solidifying and vanishing, holes appearing where they should not. Papyrus has never pursued those holes for fear he would never return, but now he hunts them down and slips back through time.

Time is kind. 

He finds the machine still running in one of those timelines he and Sans slipped through to the other world and meets the other Sans, who is giddy, his world made newly colourful.

Papyrus waits as the world resets and carries him with it, and he with the knowledge Sans gave him, is able to assist the other Sans in getting the machine running while his other self looms in the background, ready to pluck his brother from his former world.


End file.
